How Did We Get?
by markandlexie
Summary: AU: "I’ve gone through so many shallow relationships. I thought you’d brush past like that too. But as time went by, I realised you were a little different. There was no pretense, you showed me your whole heart."


Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

"How's my favorite intern?" Mark Sloan, the undeniably handsome plastic surgeon, greeted Lexie with a grin. "I brought you breakfast." He handed her a cup of white mocha and onion bagel with cream cheese.

"Dr. Sloan," Lexie sighed. The man was really persistent. With his broad shoulder, grey hair, and piercing eyes, any woman would die to have the chance to go out with him. Unfortunately, Lexie's heart was set on someone else. "Thank you." She gave him a soft smile. It's the least she could do.

"Anything to see that smile on your face," He winked at her. He started to walk out of the locker room but then paused and turned around. "Remember Little Grey, someday, you'll be mine." And with no further ado, he left.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Sloan," Lexie murmured to herself and took a sip of the white mocha that made her all warm inside.

~*~

"You should really stop stalking my sister Sloan," Meredith jokingly reprimanded Mark. Mark just shrugged in response. "Just face it, you have no chance with her. She's just too head over heels in love with George." A brief flash of pain appeared on Mark's face. Unfortunately, Meredith noticed it and so did her husband, Derek Shepherd. "Oh My God! You really do have feelings for her."

"So, it's not just about getting in her pants," Derek quipped in. He was not surprised when Mark showed interest in Lexie. He thought he was just being Mark, the playboy he knew since college. But, this newfound information surprised him.

"Shut up you two," Mark glared at them. Of course, he had feelings for Lexie. He was not as stupid as O'Malley. Well, he did try to deny it at first but there were just too many sleepless night spent thinking about a certain brunette with big doe eyes and pouty lips. "So, what if I have feelings for her?"

"That's great news Mark," Callie Torres, the orthopedic surgeon, pulled and sat on the chair next to him. She couldn't help but join their conversation. Making fun of Mark Sloan was her favorite past time. "It means you've finally matured."

"Haha," Mark laughed sarcastically. "You're hilarious." He grumpily took a bite of his sandwich and ignored the amused looks his friends were giving him.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Lexie!" Meredith, Derek, and Callie greeted in unison as she approached their table. Mark, who was pretending to be engrossed in his sandwich, stiffened. He slowly looked up and there she was, the object of his affection, looking angelic as always.

"Hey," Mark cleared his throat to regain his composure. "Torres, go find Arizona," He said, hoping that Callie gets the hint that she needs to go away so Lexie could occupy the seat next to him.

"Alright, alright," Callie stood up. "I know when I'm not wanted." Lexie, as expected, sat on the seat that Callie cleared. Mark looked intently at the couple that was sitting across them.

"Don't you guys have somewhere to be too?"

"Oh, I just remembered," Meredith exclaimed amusingly, getting the hint that Mark wanted to be alone with her sister. "We needed to talk to the Chief. Come on, Derek." She gripped Derek's arm and yanked him away from the table.

"Here, Lexie. You can have my apple," Derek threw the fruit he was holding to his sister-in-law. Mark quickly reached over and caught the apple instead.

"She hates apple, you moron," Mark scowled and threw the fruit back at Derek. Derek just grinned at him in response and followed his wife out of the staff room. Mark turned to Lexie and his facial expression softened. "So, how's your day been so far Little Grey?"

"Good Dr. Sloan."

"It's Mark but Honey would also do." Oddly, that was enough to change Lexie's day from good to better.

~*~

"You're so stupid Lexie," she reprimanded herself for forgetting to bring her umbrella. It was raining hard and it seemed like it wasn't going to stop any time soon. She could just dash across the parking lot and get to her car. But with how the rain was, she would be getting a full shower before she reaches her car.

"Little Grey," a voice interrupted her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my umbrella," she answered sheepishly. Mark just shooked his head and placed his left hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then, with his right hand, he opened his umbrella.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car." The rain continued pouring even harder when they stepped out of the Seattle Grace  
Hospital's entrance but it didn't urge Mark to walk faster. He just wanted this moment with Lexie to last.

"Thank you," Lexie shyly told Mark once they reached her car.

"Anything for you," Mark simply said. He reluctantly let go of his hold on Lexie. "Are you free tomorrow night?" He had to try.

"I...I'm so...I'm sorry," Lexie stuttered. "I...Geo...George needs help...on his exam." She bit her lip, a habit of hers that Mark found very endearing. She mentally beat herself up for rejecting him. But, what could she do? She was still crazy over George.

"I understand," Mark let out a frustrated sigh which made Lexie cringed in guilt. "Go on now Little Grey. Get in your car before you catch a flu." She just nodded her head, unable to utter a word. He watched her get in her car and put her seat belt on. It wasn't until she drove off that he noticed that his right shoulder was soaking wet.

"Pathetic." Mark wasn't sure if he was describing himself or Lexie Grey. It was just another Monday at Seattle Grace Hospital.

AN: Review Please.


End file.
